


Bury me face down

by Inu_Sama



Series: HP FICS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow To Update, This follows the 2016 movieverse as i have not read the book yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Enoch closed the door behind him and stepped over to his dresser, drawing swirls in the dust. “You know they only put you with me because they want to drive you away, right?” Harry opened his eyes to see the boy looking over at him and he rolled over to face him. Harry smirked, “It’ll take a lot to ‘drive me away’, I can guarantee I have dealt with worse.” And in that moment Enoch saw the truth in that statement. The boy before him that was supposed to only be his age, seemed far older even with Enoch’s time spent in the loop.





	Bury me face down

“Death.” The shadow appeared before Harry, who had been running his thin little hands through the sand in the play pit. “Yes, master?” The shade asked, tone flat and emotionless as always. Summer green eyes pierced the black hood where Harry imagined their eyes to be. “I’m  _ bored _ .” The shade seemed to sigh, but had nothing to offer the young wizard in lieu of a solution. They knew the rules just as Harry did. The child’s eye twitched at the lack of response from his servant, once again reminded why he had to live his life over and over. He was Master Of Death, which turned out to be the biggest pain in the arse Harry had ever encountered. The story books never told you that it would be worse than just dying and moving on.  _ No _ , he had to be reborn and start over again. Harry had stopped counting how many lives he’s had, he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted out, he was sick of this.

Using his trusty red spade, Harry stabbed the sand castle his fat cousin had been building. The mini whale began screaming as the basic structure crumbled under Harry’s irritation. Harry smirked and continued to demolish it until there was nothing left, sand flying everywhere. It wasn’t long before Aunt Petunia came rushing out of the kitchen to rescue her son, simultaneously telling Harry off and consoling Dudley. She picked him up and carried him inside, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Harry snorted from his place in the sand, nothing was ever ‘okay’. Harry had learned that a long time ago, you could never depend on the universe making sure everything was going to turn out fine. She was a bitch like that. Harry turned when he heard the heavy breathing of his uncle, dropping his spade and assuming the position. It didn’t seem to amuse the older male as Harry was picked up by the scruff of his neck and tossed into his cupboard.

Threats and accusations that had become commonplace by now were thrown his way before he was left alone in the dark. Again. Death emerged from the shadows of one corner, sitting at an odd angle in the cramped space. Normally Harry would laugh at this, but he was tired. Harry sighed and fell back onto his cot. “Just go away.” Harry made a shooing motion and the spectre disappeared, releasing something like an irritated huff. Harry knew he shouldn't just call on Death like that, they were a busy spirit, but he was out of options to preserve his sanity. He thought that maybe Death could find him a loophole in the contract or  _ something _ . The longer he stayed with the Dursleys the more brain cells he could feel dying out, and he was only 4 years in. He needed a break, a vacation.

* * *

 

_ 13 years later~ _

Harry wandered the wet hills of Wales, looking for the entrance to a ‘loop’ a strange bird-woman had reluctantly told him about. These ‘peculiars’ apparently didn’t know about the Wizarding World so it was easy to scare up the information he needed. They were especially afraid of his patronus, which was quite funny to be honest. Harry knew he was getting closer when he could feel the foreign magic brush gently against his own. The gate was sentient, Harry surmised it was much like Hogwarts as the tendrils of magic continued to caress him. He followed the magic to a small cave opening that was easily missed by anyone not looking for it. The cave welcomed him like an old friend and Harry could feel the thread that tied the gate to its mistress. She would know that he was here. Good, Harry didn’t feel like chasing her down.

When he emerged on the other side he was surprised at how little the small town had changed. Everything was the same, albeit with a fresh coat of paint. Harry followed the same pathways he had taken in the future when he had gone looking for the orphanage. It was a few minutes of walking before he saw the magnificent structure rise above the trees. It was beautiful, perfectly sculpted to fit the time period but with an ethereal charm to it that Harry hadn’t seen since first entering the wizarding world. There was no one in the yard, no doubt the bird-woman had called her charges to her side already. They would think that he was a threat, which would be the logical assumption considering he hadn’t called first. Harry marveled at the perfectly shaped hedges, the most detailed of which was a griffin resting on it's belly with it's wings unfurled. He was liking this place more and more, maybe Death was right and he would make some friends here. 

Harry took his time traversing the garden, smelling the flowers, talking with the snakes that hid in the bushes. It was so peaceful and bright here, so different from his own world. Harry came upon the back porch where a sharp woman and several children had been watching him for quite some time. He says children, but a few of them had already reached their majority by the time the loop was created. The woman with them was very pretty, everything about her was prim and proper, nothing was out of place. Which to Harry reminded him a little of Mrs Malfoy, no doubt the two would get along if given the chance. 

“Who might you be?” Miss Peregrine asked smoothly, the only tell that she was wary of Harry’s presence was the way her dark eyes never left him for a moment. It was like a bird watching a cat stalk past. Harry laughed lightly, hoping to ease some of the tension in the air. He wanted to make a good first impression, after all. “What? Your little bird friend didn’t mention me? I’m offended!” He joked, putting a hand over his heart. Though it didn’t seem to be working, if anything it looked to be making them more suspicious. He could see that the younger children were questioning his sanity as they hid behind the bird-woman’s skirts.

One of the older teens - which he would later learn was named Emma - folded her pale arms  and was the first to break the silence that had descended upon them. “How did you get through the barrier?” She asked, voice taking on that unimpressed nasal tone Hermione used when telling Ron off. It immediately put Harry off and he suppressed a grimace before pasting another smile on his face.

“Oh, you mean that fancy piece of time magic? It lead me straight to you guys, I didn’t have to do anything.” They looked shocked at the fact that their super-secret-barrier would just  _ let  _ someone in. What they didn’t know was that Death held supreme dominion over all, so the somewhat sentient magic had buckled under Harry’s power and status. It was a nifty time-saver for Harry as he didn’t usually have to deal with troublesome things like wards or lower-level creatures like Aragog and his brood. Humans were stubborn though, they ignored the instincts that told them to bow to him. They were still afraid of him on a chemical level though, even if they didn’t know  _ why _ . Peculiars seemed to be different, they didn’t know what he was but they knew he was a credible threat - that he wasn’t human.

But just like their normal counterparts, they were also stubborn if their unyielding suspicion was anything to go by. Harry’s smile dropped as the strain of his journey finally made an appearance. “So can I come in for some tea or a nap? It’s been a long trip.” Harry asked, hoping to get things moving and watched in slight amusement as the girl that had been talking earlier snapped her mouth shut. Her lips pulled down into a frown as if she wanted to ask more but Harry hadn’t been lying, he was tired from the multiple apparitions he’d had to do to get here. Ms Peregrine smiled without any teeth and gestured to the eldest boy. “This is Enoch, I’m afraid you’ll have to use his room as we have none spare.” Said boy glared at his head mistress, lips thinning as he struggled to remain silent.

Harry hummed and followed a reluctant Enoch to a small room on the second floor. It was dusty, every surface coated in a thick layer. The corners had spiderwebs and the bed was already made, seemingly the only thing Enoch used in this room. Otherwise it was quite bare for a supposed bedroom. Harry went straight for the bed, ignoring the disgruntled look on the other boy’s face. Enoch closed the door behind him and stepped over to his dresser, drawing swirls in the dust. “You know they only put you with me because they want to drive you away, right?” Harry opened his eyes to see the boy looking over at him and he rolled over to face him. Harry smirked, “It’ll take a lot to ‘drive me away’, I can guarantee I have dealt with worse.” And in that moment Enoch saw the truth in that statement. The boy before him that was supposed to only be his age, seemed far older even with Enoch’s time spent in the loop.

Enoch politely left when he could see that Harry was asleep, wandering down to the dining hall to give his thoughts on the newcomer. Though he doubted anyone would listen, they never have before. No one trusted his judgement after his first episode a few weeks after arriving at the orphanage when he was younger. He didn’t know who this guy was, but he was certain things were about to get a lot more interesting around here.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!   
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any suggestions? Maybe we could brainstorm on motivations, character reactions, plot lines? Critiques? universe lore? It keeps me motivated to keep writing as I always start of with only a vague idea of what I want - which would leave a lot up to debate!
> 
> So come! Discuss with me! I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
